


Beltalowda

by sandarenu



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Spoilers up to S02E04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:11:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandarenu/pseuds/sandarenu
Summary: Miller and Diogo reunite.





	

When it’s too late to turn back and Diogo’s thrusters have already set him on a course to rendezvous back with everyone else, when he doesn’t have any power left for another trip, he realises, in a rush, what he’s just done. He’d just left Miller and his stupid, sad eyes to die, all alone, on that fucked up rock with a detonator by his side.

“Fuck fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. You beltalowda fuck.”

He thinks he blacks out, his head hurting so bad he sees starts, nothing around his registering. He wants to puke. Can’t.

 

“Yo Diogo, man, why you crying?” It’s Jez, the skinhead who used to run with him.

Diogo can’t stop it. His tears are relentless and silent. They’re what his uncle Mateo would call his ugly crying - when his nose would swell up and his face would contort and other people would laugh at him cos he looked like a belter-grown tomato and he sounded like a little bitch.

How could he have been so stupid as to leave Miller alone there to die by himself? Stupid Pampaw, who’d smirked at him like he was the biggest badass in the universe and told him to fuck off, who’d looked like he didn’t give two fucks what was about to happen.

Diogo had thought he would be fine with it. Yeah sure, fuck that badge, the Pampaw was old and his time had come. So why did it feel like the worst thing in the universe, worse than when his uncle had thrown him off his ship before he’d crashed in a suicide mission.

“Diogo? Diogo? Oh, dios. Is this about da Pampaw? He not gone. Eros is alive or some shit, won’t let the detonators go off.”

“Wha-?”

“Yeah man. Somebody got the badge back on the ship. He’s spinning around like some headless chicken, man! He got no space legs! He- wait, Diogo, where you going?”

Jez isn’t that fit, and he can’t keep up with Diogo.  
“Aw man, Diogo, I didn’t know you cared that much about that mofo-”

Diogo runs the length of the ship to find Miller, who’s only half out of his spacesuit, his hair a mess and the lines even more prominent on his ragged face.

And because he’s a fucked up human being who left Miller behind to die, Diogo does the only thing he can muster. He punches him in the chest.

“Ow! Jesus, kid!”  
“Fuck you, pampaw, fuck you! You go off with your little heroes speech, you tell me to leave you, fuck you. I hate your well wala ass. You ain’t no belter. Belter would never leave belter!”

“What does that make you!”

Diogo punches him again, but all he really wants to do is punch himself.

“I know. Shit.” he says, quieter.  
He sits down next to Miller, tries to calm down.

 

“Jesus, kid. Have you been crying?”

“Fuck off.”

“Well I’m alive. See, good as new.”

“You a dead man walking, Miller.”  
Miller grins. Ruffles Diogo’s hair. “Yeah well, ain’t we all.”

Diogo wipes his face with his sleeve, aware of how stupid he must look.

“You hungry? Come on. My treat.”

Miller pulls him up by the wrist and gestures towards the bar.

 

***

They’ve been hanging out a few hours at the bar, drinking and eating and talking, and mostly roasting the shit out each other. The lights have turned blue and purple.

Diogo’s feeling bolder and bolder.

 

“I thought I’d have to wear white the rest of my life to mourn you or some shit, since you not around to help me get laid and all-”  
Miller chokes on his vodka.  
“-leave me cockblocked forever. So screw you. You selfish-”  
“You think you’re such a catch.” Miller grinned, shaking his head.

“I see the way you look, que? Even back in the tunnels, first time you caught me-”  
“-Yeah, sorry to break it to you. I’m just that much of a saint. Did it out of the goodness of my heart. Wasn’t treating you special cos I fancied you.”  
“No, you do. Or else I be in jail.”  
“No.”  
“No?” Diogo moves forward, holds Miller by the hips and cants his own towards him. He can see Miller’s eyes going dark. He swallows, and he’s barely able to even look at Diogo.  
“If I ask you kom to xalte wit mi, you say no then?”

“You’re way too young for me, kid.”

“No. I’m Diogo.”

“Hmm.”

“And you too old to pick and choose who wanna pity fuck you, pampaw. Better get your chance to score a nice young ass like me while you can.”

Miller laughs at that, low and sexy, trying to avoid Diogo’s eyes but meeting them anyway, and Diogo’s too impatient and too horny. He lunges, angles his head in and kisses Miller. He’s too eager and a bit off centre, catches his lips over Miller’s raspy, unshaven cheek, but Miller must have lost any trepidation he had, because in a second, he’s got his long fingers in Diogo’s curls, and angles him where he wants him. It’s wet and rough and absolutely perfect.

He pulls back, “Diogo, we shouldn’t-”, “-why you stopping, you-” and quickly decides he needs to shut Diogo’s cheeky mouth up, and there’s no other way, really.

Diogo’s lips get parted with Joe’s curling, needy tongue, and Diogo’s never been so intimate with anyone before - the thud of Miller’s heart through his chest, the rough scraping of his stubble around Diogo’s lips that he knows will make his lips all red and swollen like in the pornos. He wants everything. He can hear someone moaning, all stuttered and needy, and then he realises it’s him, because Miller’s kissing him thoroughly and one of his hands is on his ass, kneading it and pulling their hips closer together.

Diogo finds that when Miller decides he wants something, he just goes for it. They collapse into the cushioned fake-leather booth, Diogo sprawled over his lap.

 

***

There’s a part of Miller that wants to ask himself what the fuck he’s doing making out with a 18-year old at a nightclub booth, but it’s getting fainter and fainter the more time he spends making out with said 18 year old, who is a bright eyed, curly haired, smooth-skinned weight on his lap responding so beautifully to everything Miller does.

Miller suddenly just wants to show him everything, give him the best he can offer. What the fuck was it about Miller that made Diogo want him? It made no fucking sense, but he’d take it. God, he thought, looking at Diogo’s sweet smile and the crinkles around his dark eyes; he’d take it.

The music in the club changes, and it’s that fucking banger from Eros with all the voices and the shitty beats that Miller can’t seem to get his head around.

“That’s my song, Pampa,” Diogo says, wriggling his hips a little. Now that’s distracting. He decides not to make fun of Diogo’s music taste; just brings his stupidly handsome face closer and resumes kissing him. Diogo’s lips are soft and he’s warm and squirmy and giggly.

They completely lose track of time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't be the only person who ships this


End file.
